


That Time Daisy and Phil Woke Up in Bed Together

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Kissing, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleepy Cuddles, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does what it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) prompt.

When she wakes up Daisy hasn't the slightest idea where she is, and for a moment she feels panicky because there's somebody in the bed beside her, and she can't believe she picked up a random stranger last night. And even as she's thinking that recollection trickles back and she realises that it's Phil who's in the bed beside her – they were undercover together, staking out a nightclub which Daisy had discovered was a front for a Watchdogs group. It had been 3am when they'd finally called it a night and they'd been too tired to go in search of a second hotel when the first one they'd tried turned out to have only one room left and that with one bed in it.

Daisy opens her eyes slowly, aware that she's had too little sleep, and that she desperately needs caffeine and food. Even as she's realising all this, Phil's eyes open and he gives her the goofiest smile she's ever seen on his face.

"Morning, Daisy." His voice is gruff and growly, and the sound of it sends an unexpected shiver down her spine: she's always liked his voice, but she doesn't remember it ever turning her on as much as it does this morning. She's grateful that she's not a bloke, otherwise Phil would be able to see exactly what effect his voice has on her.

"Morning," she whispers, and resists the urge to drag her fingernails through the scruff on cheek, tempting though it is. She quickly looks away from him, then rolls onto her back and groans softly before she sits up.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice still low and sleepy. His hand presses lightly against the small of her back, and she suppresses a shudder at his touch. She wants his hands – and his mouth, she realises – on her body, all over her body, and _fuck_ , that's bad.

"I need some coffee and breakfast," she tells him, then climbs from the bed and heads into the bathroom. 

When she returns a few minutes later, Phil's putting the phone handset down, and she frowns at him.

"I've just ordered room service," he tells her, and she can't help grinning at him.

"You're a star, Phil," she tells him, and he chuckles softly.

"You might as well get back into bed," he says, so casually, as if them sharing a bed is completely normal. He picks up his watch from the nightstand and peers at it. "It's only 6, and we aren't expected to report back until 10."

She concedes the sense of his suggestion, and climbs back into the bed, lying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling; even so she's aware of Phil's gaze on her as she lies there, and she's just wondering whether to ask him what he's staring at when he curls his hand over her forearm, before sliding it down to her wrist. 

"Phil?" she whispers, and he laces his fingers with hers.

"Daisy," he says, then leans over and presses his lips to her bare shoulder (she's wearing a tank and sweatpants to sleep in).

She turns towards him, mouth opening in surprise, and gets a further shock when he lifts his head and presses his lips to hers. She can feel desire simmering through his vibrations, and it arouses her to realise that this man, whom she's resigned herself to loving hopelessly, wants her, wants to have sex with her, in fact. She slides her left arm under his body and pulls hers closer to his, her mouth opening under his as he slips his hand under her tank to splay across the bare skin of her stomach. 

"Oh fuck, Phil," she gasps, unbelievably aroused. 

"Do you want to?" he asks, his voice low, but his expression intent.

"Yes!" she hisses, and reaches for his swelling cock. Before she can touch him, however, there's a brisk knock on the door, and a young woman calls "Room Service."

Daisy scowls, but climbs out of bed again – she can't expect Phil to go to the door when he's so obviously hard (and huge).

When she turns back around with the tray of breakfast in her hands, Phil has fished his cock out of his sweatpants, and is casually stroking it, and she nearly drops the tray in surprise that he's being so bold. 

"Fuck, Phil," she groans and dumps the tray on her nightstand before climbing back onto the bed beside him. She straddles him, and he lets go of his cock to tug her sweatpants down. She feels the cool air brush against her heated skin before he rubs the pads of two fingers over her mound. 

"Daisy," he says, his voice low and growly again.

"Phil," she says, and clasps the base of his cock, eliciting a moan from him, that becomes loud and needy when she guides him into her slick heat. Daisy can't help groaning herself when his cock stretches and fills her – he feels really good, and for a few moments she can't move – she just savours the sensation of her pussy throbbing around his cock.

"Can I – ?"

"Can you what?" she asks curiously.

"Do you mind if I go on top?"

"If you prefer," she says.

"Just this first time," he tells her, and she arches her eyebrows. 

"First time, huh?" she asks teasingly.

He smirks and sits up. "You don't think I'll stop at just one fuck, do you Daisy?" He wraps his arms around her and kisses her, his mouth greedy and demanding, and she feels her muscles tighten around his cock. He groans, then lies back down, pulling her to lie on top of him, then he rolls them over, and she's dead impressed that his cock remains buried inside her slick heat during this manoeuvre.

"Fuck, Phil, you feel so good," she says, more vocal than she'd usually be.

"Mmm, you feel delicious," he says, and slides his cock almost entirely out of her, before thrusting back in again.

He fucks her deep and hard, but more slowly than she'd expected, drawing it out and building her up to orgasm after orgasm before he finally lets himself come, and Daisy can hardly believe that it's the first time they've ever had sex, or that sex could ever feel so good. She thinks about how in-tune they always seem to be, and wonders, not for the first time, if the GH drug has anything to do with that.

Phil's cock is still inside her as he wraps his arms around her and rolls them back over so she's on top again. "Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Mmm, better than okay," she tells him, smirking, and he grins.

"Good." He kisses her, a lot more softly, tenderly even, than before, and she sighs. 

She's about to speak when her stomach gurgles loudly, and she giggles self-consciously. He grins at her. "Breakfast?"

"Mmm, yeah. Good idea."

She climbs off him and they take it in turns to use the bathroom, then sit side by side on the bed to eat croissants and muffins, and drink their coffee – the latter is surprisingly good.

Afterwards they snuggle up together on the bed, and it's not long before Phil's pressing hot, wet kisses to her throat and collarbones, then he eases her tank off and his mouth roams all over her torso, lingering on her breasts, but also her stomach where the gunshot scars are slowly fading. She's not really surprised when he drags her sweatpants all the way off and dumps them on the floor with her tank before spreading her legs open. He looks down at her pussy, which has grown wet again, then up at her face.

"I bet you taste delicious," he says throatily, then he dives in, and she's soon gasping and moaning, and writhing beneath the onslaught of his mouth. She comes twice, the second time with his fingers buried inside her, and then she clutches at his hair, but it's too short to hold, so she grabs his ears instead, eliciting a loud moan. He lifts his head and she growls "C'mere", and he very obediently moves up the bed towards her. His cock's rock hard and she reaches for it eagerly.

"I want you inside me again, Phil," she tells him, and he grins. 

"Want to go on top?" She shakes her head, and he says, "Roll over."

She obeys, and he settles over her, taking her from behind, and she moans loudly because his cock feels even bigger when he fucks her like this. After a bit he clasps her hips and lifts, and she gets the message, raising herself onto hands and knees, and feeling his cock slip out in the process, but as soon as she's up on all fours, he thrusts back into her, hands clasping her hips tightly. She reaches round and grabs his left hand and guides it to her breast, and he grunts, exhaling a hot, harsh breath against her neck, and then his prosthetic hand is fondling and squeezing her breasts, alternating between them as he fucks her. 

The second time she comes as he's fucking her this way there's a little rattling around the room, and she hears him chuckle as if he's delighted to make her come so hard that she slightly loses control of her powers. She thinks about how much he likes her using her powers, and she lifts her right hand from the bed, then aims it between her thighs and lightly vibrates the air over her clit and his plunging cock, and he cries out, as much from surprise as anything else, she thinks, and then he's spilling inside her, and she comes a third time.

He withdraws and she flops down onto the bed, then rolls onto her back and he settles beside her, his cock softening, and she decides that she wants to suck him off at some point.

"We're going to have to keep quiet about this, aren't we?" she asks him as he draws her body towards his and wraps his arm around her.

He grimaces. "Stupid no-fraternisation rule," he says grumpily. 

"Mack and Yo-Yo aren't that impressed either," she points out.

He snorts. "If Yo-Yo's keeping that rule, I'll be very surprised." 

Daisy chuckles. "Yeah, they're not," she confirms.

"Colour me surprised," he jokes, and she smirks at him. 

"I've never been in a secret relationship before," she tells him, and it's his turn to chuckle this time. 

"Me either."

"Mmm. What happens if we get caught?"

"I don't know," Phil admits, his expression more sober. "It's not something I've discussed with the Director." He cups her cheek with his palm, then says, "If you have to leave again, though, I'm coming with you."

She turns her head so she can press a kiss to his palm. "If you hadn't said that, I'd have kidnapped you," she says, and his eyes go wide.

"Really?" he asks, a blush colouring his cheeks.

She laughs softly. "You like the idea of being kidnapped?"

"Only if it's by you," he says.

"I'll bear that in mind."

They take it in turns to shower, then get dressed, and as they make their way to where Phil parked the SUV, Daisy asks, "What made you kiss me this morning?"

He gives her a quick sideways look, then looks away. "You looked gorgeous and so very kissable," he says.

She snorts. "With bed hair, and in sleepwear?"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Daisy, you'd look gorgeous in a sack." She shakes her head, and he nods vigorously. "I'm serious."

"You're a dork," she says.

"Granted," he answers, deadpan, "but my point still stands. Remember, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"All right," she says, and climbs into the passenger seat as he gets behind the wheel.

"Anyway, I've wanted to kiss you forever."

"You have?" She's surprised to hear him say this.

"Oh yeah," he says easily. "I fell for you ages ago."

She sighs wistfully. "I wish I'd known that before."

He puts his hand on her leg and squeezes it. "I wasn't ready to tell you before."

"Okay." She puts her hand over his and laces their fingers together for a moment. "I'm glad you kissed me this morning."

He gives her a goofy grin again. "Me too."

She chuckles, shakes her head, then gestures at the street. "Let's hit the road, AC."

His grin widens and he gives her a sketchy salute, then starts up the SUV and pulls out of the parking lot. It's going to be hard keeping their relationship a secret, and she kind of resents the fact that they have to, when Fitz and Simmons needn't, but at the same time, she and Phil are pretty private people so she'd hardly want to shout it to the rooftops – although she'd have been happy for Mack and Elena, and May, to know.

She's not really happy with all the red tape and bureaucracy that SHIELD has to deal with now they're legitimate again, and she thinks they could be doing more to help Inhumans, especially since their new Director _is_ an Inhuman, even if that's not exactly public knowledge, but she's willing to give them the benefit of the doubt for the time being at least. And if she does decide to leave again, at least Phil will go with her this time, and she knows that's a good thing because he's always supported and encouraged her, and always wanted to have her back. Leaving a second time, but with Phil beside her, would be a lot easier than leaving the first time was when she was wracked by guilt and grief. After a few moments, though, she puts that thought aside and digs out her tablet: she might as well use this time to get started on her mission report.


End file.
